User blog:Admiral Warsilver/Season 6 Review
Sorry, I've been away for quite the while, I have been very busy of late. SPOILERS AHEAD Overall, I was very impressed with Season 6, as Season 5 came over a little weak to me, I really enjoyed it, just a little weak. Season 5 aside, I saw a lot in Season 6 that I was not expecting, such as a whole boat wreck, a river monster that is not a fish and an indigenous tribe in South America that can hold Electric Eels without being shocked. I'll get to those in a minute though. First I'm going to rate certain aspects of of Season 6. The categories are location, Monster variety, Monster origionality, Mystery, Culture, and Monster size. Ratings will be in stars out of five 'Location-' As far as the location goes, There was not a huge variety. All of the season took place in South America and we never really left the continent. Despite this I still thought the variety in location was decent, as South America seems to be the River Monster Capital of the world. Being in South America The scenery was amazing and ended up being a great place just to watch on a Television Screen My Rating - *** 'Monster Variety- '''Season 6 may not have had much location variety, but it certainly had Monster variety. While we have seen many of these monsters before many were never featured. In the first episode Jeremy Wade considered every creature in the River could be a culprit of killing people after a massive boat crash in the Amazon. It went from Pirahnas to Pirahibas to Botos(Pink River Dolphins) to arapaima to Bull Sharks. it was really amazing. My Rating- **** '''Monster origionality- '''While we were given a dose of monsters we've seen before, there were many that were new or had never been featured. One was the Anaconda, One of the first non-fish culprits on the show. Sure we have had crocadilians attacking people before, but they were never featured. the only other non fish culprit would be the Giant Salamander of Japan. Another new monster was one never even mentioned before, The Golden Dorado, or River Tiger, Yet another genital mutilator. I swear, some of these fish have serious problems XD. I want to know why they're always targeting people's .... On second thought I dont think I do want to know. Back on topic, we sow some interesting new monsters. My Rating- *** '''Mystery- '''This Season had some of the best mysteries out there. What was responsible for killing nearly 300 people after the boat they were on crashed? What in the water can cause burns? What Animal can beak bones and grab people off of the back of boats. Are the disappearences of people in Guyana a Freshwater siren or something Jeremy Wade has seen before. Well, you'll just have to watch for yourself. My Rating- ***** Perfect Score!!!!!!!!!!! '''Culture-' There are the typical visits to local fish markets as well as the good old questioning of locals for information. There is also a part where one indiginous tribe shows that they are able to perform a ritual that involves buning a persons arm and introducing to the wound a drug that induces vomiting. It gets interesting however when we find out that the ritual allows the people to hold Electric Eels with their bear hands without being killed, something I found very interesting. My Rating- **** '''Monster Size- '''In this Season Jeremy caught an 8 foot Pirahiba Catfish and a 200 pound Arapaima. Some thing I want to mention is The Pirahiba episode. It was kind of diferent than the newer River Monsters episodes where there is a mystery. In this, he knew what he was after and just wanted to catch a big fish, which is great to see! My Rating- **** Over All Rating 4/5\ It was a great season! Two more things I want to mention. Severel episodes were re runs that were advertised as new episodes and that ticked me off. Also, the Movie "Blood Lake: Attack of the Killer Lampreys" was Amazing.... ly stupid, poorly acted, poorly writen and had some of the worst effects I have ever seen. The only good thing about it was the little scene with Jeremy Wade, whose talking for about five minutes was 100000000000 times better than anyone else in the entire movie. thank goodness he was in it for such a short time, otherwise it would have made him look bad. the movie was made by "the Asylum" company which makes these stupid Sy Fi origional movies. The only good thing about this movie is that it is so stupid, its fun to make fun of. Animal Planet should be Embarresed and while I'm on the Subject, Why in the heck is Animal Planet, ANIMAL Planet showing these daredevil and bounty hunter shows? I just dont get it!!!! Anyhow, sorry about the Rant. River Monsters seanon 6 Is fantastic so check it out. Category:Blog posts